


Angel Death

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter writing continue and this is Viggo's next to Orlando</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Death

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own carriers they can't always be at the same place. This leads to that they send letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531) Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 1,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317537)  
> Third letter from Viggo [Not For Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317539), Orlando's reply [ Dear Viggo 2,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317541)

Hej Engel,

Oh my… I think you have found a new talent. That was a powerful letter you sent me. If you continue with those, it will become the death of me. It sure was a good way to stop any fighting. You made me hot, hard, helpless and hopeful.

Hot - but you always make me feel that with one look from your stormy eyes. I always yearn for you and that will not change.

Hard - You know that I burn for you. I love that I am able to show you how much I desire you. You never fail me. I will always come for you.

Helpless- Whenever we are apart, I feel it so much. I miss you. If anything would happen to me, it would shatter my heart to know I wouldn't be there for you.

Hopeful – Everyday I start counting down until we are together again. Happy for everyday, hour, minute it is closer to I'm with you. I'm hopeful or more accurate happy that you are with me. You need to always be with me. I can't demand you to stay with me, but my dream is to have you to the end.

I try not to think about what I could loose. Everyday with your love, I am the world's happiest man.

In no way I hope that I have depressed you. An angel would not have been allowed to have those feelings. Not when you do brighten my day.

Of course I did what you suggested. From sitting in my favourite stuffed chair, I moved to the bed, undressed and found me a comfortable position. Then I continued to read your letter. I could just feel you there, although I have to say that our phone sex is better. I love to hear your voice, hear how you breathe with the arousal. Your breath quickens as you stroke yourself to hardness and release. Not that I didn't like this way.

All I could do is to award you with something similar. So now it is your turn to lay down comfortable in your bed, imagine that I'm there with you.

Are you ready for a dream ride?

I love to see you lying naked in the bed. There is nothing else that is more beautiful than my Angel. Every inch of you are God sent. You start to writhe with the anticipation, waiting me to begin stroking you. It will begin quite fast as you have hard to wait for any longer moment. You want everything going 100 percent speed. What isn't it to love you about that? Of course I'll take pity of you.

I let my hands stroke your beautiful body. Every touch makes me hot and hard for you. No one else can do that for me. I would wanted to stroke all you at the same time, though feeling the warmth and hearing your delighted sounds of what my hands begin to do for you make me warmer. I add giving you kisses on your knees, hands, stomach, neck, tights and a long deep one at your mouth.

Feeling your hardness against my naked body, does things I can't describe. You know it. I hope you feel it. I will suck your nipples, very hard. I love to feel you under me. Meanwhile, I have let my hand down to the teasing hardness from you. Stroking your cock until your pre-cum leaks over my hand.

I will let you feel my hardness to your body. I'll dip down to taste yours and let my hand begin to stretch you. When we both know neither can wait longer without wanting the feeling of me inside you, I let into the last action… with make a way into you hot little ass. Let you adjust to me before I start to move, movements that hit your spot. We fit so well together, that it does not take eons until we reach our release.

For me it isn't over with that, as I love you and care for all of you. I love everything with and you cannot be too highly praised. So lying in the aftermath is as value as what we just have done.

Jeg elsker dig. I never wish to loose you.

Your dearly Viggo.

**Author's Note:**

> Orlando replies with Dear Viggo 3


End file.
